


La luz del agua

by WitchArabella



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Stella empieza a sentir algunas cosas que no tienen explicación, todavía al menos. Aun así eso sentimientos quedan enterrados por la aparición de su madre en Alfea. pero una charla con Aisha es lo que necesita. ¿O quizás necesite mas cosas?
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 3





	La luz del agua

**Author's Note:**

> Fate: The winx saga me ha dado una gran escusa para escribir a una OTP que tengo desde la infancia. Gracias por leer <3

Por primera vez en años sentía que tenía amigas, no admitiría que las había querido desde el minuto uno en que volvió a Alfea, pero Bloom, Musa, Terra y Aisha parecían tan intesas y ella tenía una mascara que mantener. Además de una relación que estaba muerta pero seguía allí por las apariencias, Sky era su amigo, ambos sabían que su relación había acabado antes de aquel verano, eran dos personas que se apoyaban, Sky estaba ahí cuando su madre intentaba forzar su magia y ella, bueno ella solía intentar estar ahí para él cuando recordaba a su padre, solo que a veces esa amistad volvía a la intimidad de hacía tantos años, una noche bajo las sabanas, entre luz y oscuridad, sintiéndose querida, siéndose el centro del universo de alguien. Volvían allí y se alejaban, era un tira y afloja que ya parecía estar apunto de romperse. Pero sin duda lo que no sabía era tener amigas, hermanas, incluso había olvidado la solidaridad entre mujeres de la que tanto se hablaba siempre en Solaria, aquella que su madre siempre llevaba por bandera, aunque Stella lo supiera mejor. Su madre sin duda era el ser mas competitivo que conocía. Ella misma hizo que se instaurara el rumor por el que algunas ni la miraba y otras se acercaban a ella solo por ser una princesa.

Fue bonito mientras duro, breve sin duda, el viaje a casa de Bloom con las demás fue una experiencia maravillosa, además de estar en la Tierra, fue la vez que mas cerca estuvo de ser ella misma, sin apariencias, sin intentar quedar por encima de nadie. Solo Stella. No la princesa Stella. No la hija de la Reina Luna. Pero la vuelta sin duda las hizo darse contra la realidad, cruzar la puerta de Alfea y ver no solo a su madre y al padre de Sky, sino a la propia Rosalind. Aquello las hizo pararse en seco, toda la guardia de Solaria estaba allí. Su madre la miraba con intensidad.

Pasad, señoritas -la voz seca de Rosalind las hizo mirarse, pero Bloom dio un paso desafiante hacía la mujer mayor, ante lo que Aisha la paro, pero había tensión en la hada de agua. Musa por su parte parecía querer solo ponerse los auriculares a máximo volumen, aunque por un momento pensó que ella también lo querría. Terra iba a ser la primera en entrar estaba segura, tras aquellas tres personas estaba su padre y su hermano. Ella solo miraba a su madre. Al final, cuando parecía que el tiempo que había pasado era eterno dieron unos pasos hacía el interior, las tres personas frente a ellos se abrieron dejando paso.

Juntas llegaron junto a todos los estudiantes, aun en el ambiente se notaba la tensión, no solo por la reciente lucha contra los quemados y lo que supuso para muchos de los que allí se encontraban, ya que nunca habían luchado o incluso se les había avisado, no era algo que estuviera pensado para nadie. Aun así con la desaparición de Silva y Farah, cada una de las personas allí reunida las miro, como intentado ver si ellas conocían alguna otra explicación.

Queridas y queridos, me presento, mi nombre es Rosalind -dijo con una sonrisa fina mirando por encima a los seres mágicos y a los especialistas, nadie se atrevió a cuchichear, aunque probablemente no sabía quien era aquella mujer, de hecho ni la propia Stella lo sabía, solo lo que Bloom había insinuado, pero en casa de su familia humana intentaron no hablar del tema. -algunos puede que hayáis oído hablar de mi -la mirada de la mujer mayor recayó sobre el grupo de las chicas que acababan de llegar -otros no sabéis quien soy. Mi propósito siempre ha sido el mismo, hacer que Alfea brillara -la mirada de la mujer mayor se centro en Bloom – y así lo haremos. Farah era un directora decente, pero entenderéis que después de este intento de asalto en nuestra amada escuela, algunas cosas debían cambiar. -Ahora los murmullos junto a las miradas de sorpresa se hicieron presentes – Ahora me gustaría presentaros a vuestro nuevo entrenador Andreas.– los labios de Stella se abrieron levemente y busco entre la multitud a Sky, su mirada estaba nublada e incluso gris, parecía apagado, pero el parecido era increíble, sin duda aquel hombre era su padre. Riven parecía realmente estoico para como solía ser. Y el chico nuevo, Dane, parecía solo tener ojos para Baetrix. Sin duda la chica parecía altiva, mas de lo normal. Su mirada volvió cuando Rosalind presento a la otra persona a su lado -Y la Reina Luna, aunque a ella por supuesto ya la conocéis -la sonrisa de su madre apareció, dulce y calmada, haciendo que la multitud casi suspirará por ella, Stella apretó los puños respirando profundamente – ella nos acompañará un tiempo -con eso Rosalind la miro a ella, sin poder hacer mas que sentir un escalofrió. - ¡Oh! Por supuesto se unirá a nosotros Ben Harvey -el profesor de botánica dio unos pasos hasta quedar a un lateral de su madre. -Ahora podéis retiraros.

La multitud no se movió, había muchas preguntas en el aire. De echo todo estaba mas cargado de lo normal. Aun así Stella vio como su madre seguía mirándola fijamente. No iba a apartar la vista. Al menos hasta que Musa tiro de su brazo, la gente se había empezado a mover entrando en el edifico. Aisha y Bloom hablaban en voz baja a Terra, el hada de Tierra parloteaba sobre tener que ir a buscar a Sam y a su padre. Aun así cada persona se oculto en sus cuartos, sin saber muy bien que vendría después.

Una vez estuvieron en su cuarto, la música calmada empezó en el altavoz. Musa dejo salir un suspiro casi tembloroso soltando a Stella. El hada de luz se quedo apoyada en la puerta, como si su peso contra la puerta no fuera a dejar entrar ningún mal, aun así observo a sus compañeras de cuarto. Musa se sentó en el sofá, casi mas cerca de Aisha que de nadie, el hada del agua parecía serena, aunque eso no era una novedad. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

¿Donde coño está la Directora Farah? -Bloom se había ido hasta la ventana, viendo si podía ver a los adultos que había ocupado la escuela mágica.

Si me hicierais caso y me dejarais ir a hablar con mi padre sabríamos que ha pasado -fue la respuesta de Terra, no había dejado de pasearse de un lado a otro en la habitación, nerviosa.

Debemos permanecer juntas -fue la respuesta tranquila de Aisha, que se había movido hasta Musa, la agarró de la mano y le sonrió. Stella aun en silencio, sin moverse de allí, lo vio y sintió una punzada. Se dijo que no eran celos. Aunque lo eran, Aisha las tocaba a todas y era cercanas con todas, menos con ella. Ambas habían reído y bromeado juntas en casa de Bloom, pero aun así Aisha y ella eran mas distantes. Bloom había bromeado sobre que eran parecidas aunque no lo fueran.

De la nada Bloom y Terra empezaron a enumerar las razones por las que Aisha estaba equivocada. Musa hizo una mueca cuando la voz de el hada de fuego y de tierra se volvió alta y casi se fusiono solo haciendo ruido. -Parad, por favor. -casi murmuro, pero pareció que solo se dieron cuenta Stella y Aisha. Musa estaba a punto de explotar y parecían que por la mirada que Stella estaba compartiendo con Aisha, ambas sabían que aquello solo empeoraría la situación. Lo natural hubiera sido que Aisha hubiera interrumpido aquella situación pero la sala se lleno con otra voz.

Aisha tiene razón -el hada de la luz recibió miradas de sorpresa acompañadas de un silencio casi vergonzoso, incluso de la propia Aisha. La intensidad de aquello, casi la hizo querer apartar la vista de sus amigas. Solo pudo aclararse la garganta y proseguir hablando -Probablemente sepan lo de tus alas -miro a Bloom – así que vendrá y hablarán con nosotras antes de que acabe el día.

El silencio prosiguió un buen rato mas, Musa había echado la cabeza hacía atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados, aun había tensión en la sala y la mente de todas debía ir a mil por hora, probablemente aunque se pusiera los auriculares y se perdiera en su música, los pensamientos de toda la escuela serían mas fuertes que el propio volumen. -¿Qué hace aquí tu madre? Pensé que estaba de lado de Farah. -La mirada de de Stella viajo hasta Terra, la cual hizo la pregunta sin ningún tipo de arrogancia, pero aun así Stella se sintió pequeña.

Mi madre….-Stella quiso buscar una respuesta en la que no desenmascarará a su madre, sabía que la gente la idolatraba. Una reina que había llegado al trono de Solaría, por ser una gran líder y una persona brillante. - digamos que los métodos de Farah le parecían lentos..

Un golpe en la puerta hizo saltar a Stella que era la que mas cerca estaba de la puerta. Todas se miraron durante unos minutos, sin que nadie hablara. Todas asintieron a la vez y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa que estaba en una pequeña sala en medio de los cuartos.

Adelante -Dijo Bloom, su voz tembló mucho menos que su cuerpo.

Andreas abrió la puerta, justamente detrás entraron la Reina Luna y Rosalind, antes de que la conversación empezarán, Andreas asintió y salió. Probablemente estaba en la puerta, por si alguna intentaba escapar pero, ¿por qué iban a escapar? ¿qué iban a hacerles?

Bloom, querida, se rumorea que te salieron alas cuando luchaste contra los quemados -Rosalind casi ignoró a las demás, estaba centrada en la pelirroja. En principió Bloom no habló, Rosalind no iba a desistir solo porque no hablará. Aun así la pelirroja no parecía querer cooperar.- Bloom, ¿cuántas emociones crees que aguantará tu amiga? - la mirada fue hasta Musa que ahora la miraba -Musa, ¿verdad? -Musa solo se encogió de hombros, la ley del silencio, así que Bloom tampoco dijo nada. -Rosalind miro a Luna unos segundos, lo cual llevo a su madre a mirarla, Stella solo aparto la mirada, no iba a hablar, eso estaba claro -Bien. Ya me lo diréis -la mujer mayor dio varios pasos hacía atrás hasta llegar junto a la reina. Luego volvió a mirar a las chicas, una por una una -Solo he venido para informaros amablemente que hoy ha sido el último día que habéis trabajado con vuestras habilidades juntas, a partir de mañana cada tipo de Hada estará con su elemento. Queremos el potencial absoluto de vosotras y para eso debéis centraros en vuestro poder. -Rosalind pareció dispuesta a irse pero cuando estaba en la puerta, antes de dejar caer su mano en el pomo habló -Menos tu Stella, tu madre a pedido todo tu entrenamiento -Aquello hizo sonreír a la reina y tensarse a Stella. -Ahora si, buenas noches, niñas.

No se hablo de la cena porque probablemente nadie tendría apetito después de las noticias . Llegar a un sitio nuevo te lleva a hacerte cercana de las personas con las que compartes las mayores horas de tu día. Ahora no darían clase juntas. Solo salieron del silencio cuando la puerta hizo el característico sonido al cerrarse.

Parece muy segura pero no lo está -murmuro Musa.

¿Por eso nos separan? -la pregunta salió de la garganta de Terra y aun así ninguna supo que contestar.

Stella se levanto sin decir nada mas, estaba muy lejos de allí, en el momento en que su nombre salió de la boca de Rosalind supo que no vendría cosas buenas. Se escapo de Solaria para que su madre no pudiera forzar su magia y ahora estaba aquí, y nadie iba a pararla.

¿Donde vas? -fue Bloom, que miro a Stella desde el momento en que se levantó.

No puedo con esto ahora...-dijo llegando hasta la puerta de su cuarto, ahora se alegraba de tener su cuarto para ella sola. Aun así antes de cerrar la puerta, mirando a la puerta, hablo de nuevo -Buenas noches, chicas.

Las oyó murmurar, pero en ningún momento alzaron la voz, pero aun así no estaba muy atenta en lo que decían. Sabía que probablemente Musa quizás dijo algo sobre lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Una vez se hizo el silencio se despego de la puerta y fue hasta la cama. Se dejo caer y se acurruco sobre las sabanas.

Las horas pasaron como una maldición y la rubia seguía mirando al techo. Había escapado de hablar con ellas y de compartir el miedo que le daba entrenar con su madre. Del miedo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué hada de luz tendría miedo a la oscuridad? Una con una madre que la dejaba en mitad de un bosque, creado por ella misma, durante horas para que saliera sola. Nunca había conseguido ganar a la oscuridad que era lo único que quería su madre. Ella solo quería estar tranquila. Por sexta vez esa noche cerro los ojos, casi con fuerza. Diez segundos después se abrieron, como si fuera un pájaro nocturno. La jaula ya la tenía. Con un suspiro exasperante se sentó en la cama mirando a su alrededor. La habitación de una princesa. Por un momento quiso tirar algo contra su tocador. Pero no lo hizo por muchas razones, sobretodo porque no estaba sola.

Oyó a alguien pasear fuera e instintivamente quiso taparse con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, pero era una adulta. Y como adulta debía ver si había alguien en peligro. ¿Podía seguir algún quemado aquí? ¿Podía ser Rosalind? Quizás algo peor. Con paso sigiloso se alejo de la cama, abrió una rendija de la puerta para observar. A simple vista no había nadie. Quizás se lo había imaginado. Ese pensamiento duro poco en su mente, porque Aisha apareció con una botella de agua y su ordenador portátil momentos después, terminó por sentarse en el sofá.

Stella se mordió el labio aun en la oscuridad de su habitación. ¿Qué hacía allí? Y encima a oscuras. ¿Quizás iba a volver a traicionarlas? Negó en la soledad de su cuarto, se reprendió porque aquello no podía ni siquiera estar cerca del motivo de que estuviera allí. Aisha era leal, mas que ella sin duda. Era la que mas calma trasmitía a las demás o al menos según Musa. Era buena amiga, incluso con ella, que no se lo merecía. Aquello lleno su pecho de angustia. Deseaba ser amiga de Aisha, de todas, pero sobretodo de el hada del agua por una razón que no entendía, solo sabía que esa calma de la que hablaba Musa, también la sentía ella. Era tonto. Así que el final de aquellos pensamientos mientras miraba a su compañera, era que cerrará la puerta e hiciera como si todo aquello no la perturbará. Y aun así, abrió la puerta con cuidado y anduvo sigilosamente, hasta entrar en la sala. Las demás puertas estaban cerradas.

Vas a destrozarte la vista -dijo calentándose los brazos con sus manos, mientras se paraba a unos metros del sillón donde estaba la otra. Si hubiera tenido agua en la boca, Aisha hubiera escupido por la mirada que le dio de sorpresa a Stella pero solo la miro unos segundos y luego se enfrasco en lo que estuviera haciendo en su ordenador. Normalmente se hubiera sentido ofendida, se hubiera dado la vuelta y hubiera dado un portazo. Por alguna razón no lo hizo. De hecho la indiferencia de Aisha hizo que su boca se secara brevemente. Ya que no hablaría si ella no lo hacía, lo hizo. -¿Puedo al menos preguntar que haces despierta a….-miro a los lados con brevedad en busca de un teléfono, había dejado el móvil en el cuarto y ahora se daba cuenta que quizás no fue lo mejor -...tan tarde?

¿Te importa de verdad? -Aisha seguía enfrascada en su ordenador, incluso había empezado a teclear, y aunque sus manos parecían ir rápido contra el teclado, este apena sonaba.

Por supuesto -fue un susurro pero por su tono de voz hizo que Aisha la mirará mas de cinco segundo, lo cual ya era algo.

Bloom y yo estamos haciendo guardia, íbamos a ser las cuatro, pero Terra y Musa necesitan dormir o al menos intentarlo -dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Stella. Por un momento la rubia se sintió pequeña ante aquella mirada.

¿Por qué….? -dijo un poco mas fuerte, ante lo que Aisha miro hacía atrás como si su voz fuera a despertar a todas las que estaban en la habitación.

Te fuste a dormir Stella -fue lo único que salió de los labios del hada del agua, incluso antes de que terminará su pregunta.

Stella quiso bajar la mirada, no lo hizo, pero lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que acaba de decir Aisha era verdad, se fue sin ninguna explicación coherente. No las estaba ayudando. Tampoco es que supiera hacerlo. -Lo siento -fue un murmullo, tan bajo que podría negar que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. -Debería de volver -Fue una afirmación pero sonó a pregunta.

Aisha levantó una ceja. Stella pensó que la miraría y luego volvería a ignorarla, de ahí que se sobresaltara al oír la voz de la otra chica – O puedes contarme que haces despierta tan tarde. -Stella intento decir algo, pero nada salió. Aquello como consecuencia hizo que Aisha volviera a hablar -O no, no estás forzada a contarme nada. -Y aunque el tono no era distante, para Stella se sitió como tal, aunque cuando Aisha volvió a hablar, se sorprendió -O también puedes volver a tu cama y seguir dando vueltas.

Stella se quedo tan quieta que podría hacerse pasar por estatua. Corre, grito su mente. Pero donde, casi respondió la poca coherencia que quedaba en su cabeza. Pero se quedo allí, aun mirando a la otra mujer. Podía ir en busca de Sky o meterse en su cuarto. Pero antes de que ninguna de esas cobardes decisiones fueran tomadas, su voz salió -No me gusta la oscuridad. -Esperaba que Aisha se riera, podía hacerlo. Incluso debía. Ella torturaba a las de primer año. Pero Aisha solo la miraba, esperando que dijera algo -Mi madre la usa contra mi -aquello fue un murmullo, Aisha casi no pudo oírla, pero lo hizo.

Aisha que estaba en el centro del sofá, como dejando claro que nadie estaba invitado a sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas mas que ella, se movió, dejando sitio, no soltó su ordenador, pero miro a Stella como invitándola a sentarse junto a ella. Stella se sentó minutos después, ambas seguían en silencio. -¿Quieres hablar de ello? -dijo la chica que intentaba mirar de nuevo el ordenar, aunque había un pequeño tono de preocupación en su voz.

Stella negó. Y aunque una parte de ella quería estar complacida por aquella preocupación, lo que realmente sintió fue alivió. También se preocupaba por ella. Ella también se preocupaba por Aisha, aunque no lo dijera y sintiera que jamás podría decirlo en alto. Quizás porqué pensaba que la haría débil. O quizás por el hormigueo que la hacía sentir pensar aquello. -Yo debería irme -dijo sin mas, la otra chica había traído su ordenador para ver una película, de hecho sus auriculares inalámbricos estaban conectados.

¿Tan malo es que te plantees ver una película conmigo cuando no puedes dormir ? -Stella la miro casi con asombró, antes de que Aisha dejará salir un “si quieres” cogió el auricular que le tendía.

No se me da bien hacer esto...- fue lo único que dijo mientras se ponía el auricular en el oído.

¿Amigas? -fue un pregunta hecha con cierto sarcasmo. Stella esperaba la indirecta, pero no llego. -Ninguna sabemos, creo que han metido en el mismo cuarto a las cinco personas menos sociables de toda esta escuela -dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, dejando el ordenador en la mesa para que Stella también pudiera verlo.

Me parece extraño que no se te de bien -algo, añadió mentalmente – hacer amigos -fue la verdadera respuesta.

Si yo te contará -murmuro casi con diversión, mientras la película era parada unos segundos para que se cargará.

Quiero que lo hagas….-aquello atrajo la mirada de la morena hasta la rubia, había asombro. -Quiero decir, no me importaría hablar contigo, en casa de Bloom nos lo pasamos bien, ¿no?

Fue una experiencia que volvería a vivir -dijo con una sonrisa amplia, aun estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Stella. -Prometo contártelo, pero no esta noche, no quiero que te duermas por aburrimiento.

Y Stella se rió, no tan fuerte como en casa de Bloom pero si de verdad. El sentimiento se sentía tan bien. -Sin presiones.

Fue lo último que dijeron, luego comenzó la película. Al principio era raro, ambas estaba tensas, quizás porque la pantalla del ordenador era pequeña y se tuvieron que acerca para ver la película mejor. Quizás porque podían sentir el calor de la otra por culpa de sus brazos rozando. O simplemente porque no estaban acostumbradas a hacer algo juntas. Media hora después se relajaron, de hecho aunque el calor seguía presente, estaban centradas en la película. Stella no estaba muy segura cuando empezó a ganarla el sueño, solo hubo un momento donde sus ojos se cerraron.

Stella -murmuro una voz cerca de su oído. Que volvió a decir su nombre cuando no contesto. Era Aisha.

A la tercera vez que dijo su nombre, sin abrir los ojos, solo dejo salir una especie de sonido, difícil de identificar -¿mmm?

Te estas quedando dormida, deberías irte a la cama. -dijo mientras el brazo de Aisha acarició su brazo.

Película -lo que el hada de la luz quiso decir era que la película aun no había terminado. Porque no lo había hecho aun, aun la oía de fondo. Tras aquello se apoyo contra el hombro de Aisha sin mediar palabra mas -Me gusta como hueles -estaba tan adormilada que no midió sus palabras, tampoco como Aisha trago cuando dijo aquello -Deberías llevarme a nadar.

Como digas, princesa -Aisha dijo con la voz mas ronca, pero baja. Su voz también estaba llena de incredulidad. Stella solo se había quedado dormida y no sabía lo que decía. Así que lo único que hizo además de dejarla enterrar la cabeza rubia al completo en su cuello y por tanto, notar su respiración allí, fue arropar con la manta que había en el sofá.

Stella casi dio un brinco cuando oyó el princesa. Mantuvo su respiración, pero probablemente su compañera notaría los latidos de su corazón. Al menos ella podía sentirlos incluso en sus oídos. No abrió los ojos y por mas que se centro en la película, esta estaba lo mas alejado posible de su mente. Al menos hasta que Aisha la rodeo con su brazo, tras poner la manta sobre ella y la acerco. El sueño llegó pronto y con el un delirio, ¿que pasaría si besaba el cuello de Aisha? Culpo al sueño, porque ella no quería besar a Aisha. O quizás si.


End file.
